


This kiss, unstoppable

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [58]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Don’t play it all outraged. As if I didn’t know how rewarding you find me looking at you like this.”“Like what exactly?”“As if I could die if I don’t kiss you in the next ten seconds.”





	This kiss, unstoppable

**Title:** This kiss, unstoppable

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word count:** 1.446

 **Prompt:[495\. Undress me](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [2 – Kiss (naked)](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. The ItaJan episode I refer to is the one from 2018.08.25.

 

 

The fact that after having sung for three hours straight Yuto could still sing to himself in the shower amazed Hikaru very much.

Enough that he managed to get up from the bed, somehow, and walk inside the bathroom, an amused look on his face.

The poor shampoo perhaps didn’t mean to be used as a mic, but Hikaru found it pretty fitting, and definitely hilarious.

It took Yuto a few minutes to realize he had an audience, and when he did he whined, letting go of the bottle immediately.

“Hikaru!” he yelled. “You know, we really need to work on boundaries. It’s not like I walk in on you showering, that’d be rude.”

Hikaru arched an eyebrow and grinned.

“That’s not exactly true though, is it?” he asked, and despite the mist he clearly saw Yuto blush.

“That’s different. That’s a nobler goal.” the younger tried to defend himself. “You’re only here to make fun of me.”

Far from denying it, Hikaru leant against the wall and crossed his arms, making it clear he wasn’t going anywhere.

Nakajima seemed to realize it wasn’t a battle he was going to win, so he quickly finished showering, the show completely over.

“Hand me a towel.” he hissed then, trying to appear as dignified as possible.

Hikaru did as asked, all the while staring at his boyfriend, in a way he knew was pissing the younger off.

Once Yuto had more or less dried himself up and had wrapped the towel around his hips, he stood still in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and his eyes on his boyfriend.

“You basically ruined my post-concert moment of relax. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” he told him, wincing.

Hikaru smirked, shaking his head.

“Don’t play it all outraged. As if I didn’t know how rewarding you find me looking at you like this.” he said, taking a step forward. Still, he didn’t dare to touch him. He knew Yuto needed his time to finally cave.

“Like what exactly?” he asked, the look on his face doing nothing to help the innocence he was trying to convey.

Hikaru thought about it for a while, and all of a sudden the whole situation wasn’t so amusing anymore.

“As if I could die if I don’t kiss you in the next ten seconds.” he admitted in the end.

Yuto pretended to think about it for a while, then he nodded.

“I may have a soft spot for that particular look on your face.” he admitted, smirking. “But this doesn’t change how incredibly inappropriate you’re being. No way you get to stay dressed and kiss a naked man, that’d be highly unconventional.” he mocked him, then tried to move past him and back into the room.

Hikaru was quick, and grabbed his wrist.

“Undress me, then.” he murmured, and any kind of mockery disappeared from his voice.

Yuto hesitated for a moment.

“I was thinking _I_ could wear something.” he said, wincing. “It’s cold.” he pointed out.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, pulling him back inside and slamming the door, then pushing the younger against a wall and pressing himself against him.

“It’s warm enough in here, with the vapours from the shower and everything. And if you keep this up, I’ll use the cheesiest words ever and tell you I'm going to give you an alternative way to keep you warm.” he threatened, arching an eyebrow.

Yuto laughed, and his hands were already at the hem of the elder’s shirt.

“Cheesy, alright. But it’s also a way I enjoy a lot.” he told him, wasting no time in getting the elder rid of his clothes, now completely on board with the direction the night was taking.

Hikaru wasted no time and attacked the younger’s mouth with his own, losing himself in the taste of Yuto’s lips and his tongue, thrilled by the way his boyfriend had caved and now seemed to be even more into it than Hikaru himself was.

“You’re so _easy_.” the elder mocked him, pulling away a little to get some air.

“Maybe you’re talking about yourself.” Yuto replied, taking his face in his hands and kissing him again, then he moved toward the sink and jumped up on the counter next to it, throwing a sultry look at Hikaru and parting his legs to make room for him. “So? Are you coming or not?” he murmured, his voice low enough to do things to the elder.

Hikaru really couldn’t put up a good front only for the sake of his dignity; he walked forward and settled between Yuto’s leg, and the next moment he was kissing him again, devouring his mouth as if his life depended on it.

“You always complain so much about me.” Hikaru told his boyfriend, breathing heavily but still being unable to part from his lips, and he kept leaving a trail of kisses all over his face as he spoke. “But somehow we’ve ended up like this anyway. Why don’t we just skip the bitching, next time?” he whined, his hands anchored to the younger’s hips, caressing them up and down as to calm him down. Despite the fact that it was soothing Hikaru more than it was Yuto.

“Keep talking and there might not be a next time.” Nakajima replied, but he was smiling. “Besides, I have to keep up appearances. My boyfriend already goes around saying I'm easy, I can’t risk it.”

Hikaru smirked and gave a playful lick to his nose.

“I wouldn’t dare.” he replied, pressing himself forward, anxious. “I wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea.” he grimaced and now he actually moved his face away a few inches. “Especially with the way you go and kiss countless girls on dramas.” he muttered.

Yuto frowned and got confused for a moment, then he shook his head.

“ _Please_ , Hikka. I thought we were past that.” he took the elder’s face in his hands and leant down to kiss him again. “It’s work, nothing else.”

Hikaru accepted the kiss and let it go on longer than the younger had intended, then he pulled away again.

“You don’t need to tell me that.” he smiled, caressing Yuto’s face with the back of his hand. “But it’s still incredibly unpleasant to sit in front of a damn TV and see some chick’s lips on yours.” he sighed, pressing his forehead against Yuto’s. “One of these days you’ll find me on set demanding that they stop letting you do that. I should be the only one allowed to.”

Yuto laughed, shaking his head.

“And you are.” he confirmed, pressing his hips forward and enlacing his legs around his hips. “They’re just glitches. And, as for the case at hand, they were also very bad kissers.” he teased the elder, who in turn pushed his fingernails in the flesh of his hips, making him hiss.

“Well, from what I’ve seen it didn’t beat this for sure.” he commented, bringing his face under his neck and taking a patch of skin between his teeth, biting softly on it, not hard enough to leave a mark. “It’s a great consolation to think I'm the only one allowed to see you like this, at least.”

Yuto chuckled, but when he pulled Hikaru’s head away to look him in the eyes he was serious again.

“You’re always going to be the only one allowed to see me like this, Yaotome Hikaru.” he declared, a soft smile on his lips. They kept quiet a moment, letting that sink in, and then Yuto was smirking again. “If you let me climb down and back into the bedroom, I can show you another couple of things you’re the only one allowed to see.”

Hikaru sneered, but he was clearly satisfied.

“Don’t let me stop you.” he said, moving away to let Yuto off the counter. As the younger moved toward the door, anyway, he grabbed him and made him turn, kissing him one more time.

“We’re going to have a hard time reaching the bed, aren't we?” Yuto joked, shaking his head.

Hikaru caressed his face, smiling fondly.

“Do you mind?” he asked.

Yuto pretended to think about it for a moment, then he shrugged.

“Not too much. I'm easy, remember?” he leant down, biting on his lower lip and resuming the kissing. “You’re lucky you’re the only one for whom I am.”

Hikaru shivered and pushed him away, clearly teased one step too far.

“Come on, then. Show me what that entitles me to.”

And as he followed him back into the room, he told himself that, as usual, Yuto was right.

He was so damn lucky.


End file.
